Baby By Me
by AurumSerenity
Summary: A night of bonding after a tough case brings two agents closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Well after 12 years of lurking on this board, I finally did it. I signed up and posted my own fic. This is dedicated to all the wonderful writers that kept me coming back to through all the computer gliches and content debates. There are way too many to name and eventually I'll add them to my favorite authors. ** Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine especially that accursed song. If it was, you'd be watching this not reading it.

Chapter 1

She really ought to smack the shit out of JJ for coming up with the idea in the first place. They'd just suffered through 15 days of one of the longest, most grueling cases ever to be assigned to the BAU, and all Emily really wanted to do was go back to her over priced condo, get into her hot tub, and let the jets message the visions of mutilated children away. Instead, she was sitting in a booth in one of DC's largest night clubs watching Derek Morgan revel in the attentions of several young, and hopefully legal, admirers. At least Penelope was keeping the drinks coming.

" Why aren't you out there dancing?" Garcia asked after settling a drink down in front of each member of the team.

"Just not feeling it tonight," Emily replied. And really, she wasn't. The alcohol wasn't giving her the nice mellow feeling it normally did. Just her luck, not only were the drinks over priced, they were watered down too.

"Oh Em. Finish that and I'll get you something stronger. Better yet take Reid's too. It looks like the light weight has already had enough."

"Hey, I reassemble... re stable...resemble that remark," The boy genius finally managed to stutter out causing his female team members to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Pretty Boy has had enough," Morgan stated smirking as he approached the table. He glanced around the table filled with his closest friends. "Why are all of you just sitting here anyway? Reid is well passed the stage where he's drunk enough for you to convince him he dances well enough that he won't embarrass himself. Normally you'd have him playing the meat in a Garcia, Prentiss, Jareau potpie."

"You're absolutely right my God of Chocolate Thunder, but Kitten here appears to have her ass glued to the bar stool." Penelope allowed her exasperation with the uncharacteristically stationary Emily fill her voice.

"Well we can't have that now can we, Princess? Up and at 'em. Shaking your drunk ass in a dark club in front of a bunch of people who'll never recognize you in daylight is exactly what you need to put this case behind you. Come on Prentiss, move it." Derek grabbed Emily's hands and pulled her toward the over sized dance floor, motioning with his head for everyone else to follow them out.

As he walked her towards the middle of the floor, Derek began swaying with the beat, pulling her in closer to his body. Emily had no choice but to sway with him. Morgan shot her his trademark grin as she started getting into the song.

"See, this is just what you needed," he told her, "Let's show these kids how it's done."

Prentiss laughed and slid closer to him, as the two began to really dance. She heard the familiar cry that signaled a drunk Reid hitting his groove to her left and the laughter and encouragement of JJ and Garcia. With them nearby, she let herself get lost in the music. Until she heard the intro to a song that seriously got on her last nerve.

"Have a baby by me baby, be a millionaire...Have a baby by me baby, be a millionaire."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Emily groaned out as she stopped cold on the dance floor.

"What? What's wrong?" Morgan immediately stopped dancing looking around for the source of the problem.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is this song. Seriously, do you hear the message. Hey you, let me knock you up and I'll pay you millions in child support for the next 18 years." She replied letting her voice deepen to the approximation of a man's.

Derek took a second to blink before he proceeded to burst into laughter. He pulled her back to him and began to grind against her. "Okay so the lyrics may be a bit misogynistic, but the beat is nice. Besides, it's more like you're attractive and all I want to do is bury myself inside you and fill you with my seed."

"Oh thanks Morgan. That really made it better." Emily replied sarcastically.

Still laughing, he pulled her closer and leaned his head down toward her ear. "You can't tell me that you've never been so attracted to someone that all you could think about is getting as close to them as you possibly can, and seeing what comes of it. That you've never looked at someone and thought of a way you could bind them to you so completely, they'd never leave you. Never desired someone so much you wanted nothing more than to create something that was part you, and part them." His voice grew increasingly husky as he spoke and his arms around her grew increasingly tighter. Her body was pressed so tightly against him she could feel every muscle shift as they continued to grind against each other.

Emily couldn't help but be a bit intrigued at his thought process as they danced. She'd never actually considered it, but she supposed he may have a point. Sometimes when they cleared buildings or took down an unsub they'd be so in sync it felt like they were one person. There were times when she knew exactly where he was in a room because she could hear his heart beat. No, not hear his heart beat, feel it. She shook her head. What the hell was she thinking. Those drinks must have been stronger than she thought. Prentiss clasped her hands behind Morgan's neck and kept dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I didn't realize how short these chapters were. If I were reading this, I'd be pissed. LOL. Oh well, I just wanted to get another part out there for all you wonderful people who reviewed. Nix1978 and Prentissish, I blushed something fierce when I read your reviews. I love your stories and it means a lot that you actually like my story.

Chapter 2

Hours later found three profilers, a media liaison, and a technical analyst standing in front of the club at a loss as to how they were getting home. They'd arrived all piled into JJ's car, but it was obvious they were all too drunk to attempt the drive.

"So. Any bright ideas?" Emily voiced the question on everyone's mind.

"We could call Hotch or Rossi to come get us," Reid began to voice and got progressively quieter as each word got a more threatening glare from the group. "It was just a thought," he finished.

"Anyone else," Emily questioned. Silence was her answer.

Finally Morgan spoke up. "If you don't mind walking a couple blocks, I have a rental property not too far from here. The tenants recently moved out and it's furnished so we could crash there until we sober up enough to drive." All in agreement, the quintet began their drunken shuffle toward the refuge Derek offered.

As he opened the door to the town house, Reid let out an appreciative whistle. "Nice. How come you don't live here?"

Derek stopped in his surveillance of the situation to reply, "Do you know what time I'd have to leave in the morning to get to Quantico with all the traffic?"

"Well statistically," Reid began, but the sharp look from Garcia quieted him immediately.

"All right folks here's the deal. There are 3 rooms upstairs and the couch pulls out. How do you want to do this?"

Garcia was the first to speak up. "You know, the walk over kind of shook the sleepys off. I don't think I'm ready to sleep yet. Besides even if I was, I don't think I could without some sheets and a blanket. I mean who knows what your tenants were like. They could have been fetishists into all kinds of stuff and left residue on the mattresses. Or they could've had bed bugs. Or fleas. Or what if...," she was cut off by Derek's hand over her mouth.

"Fine Baby Girl. How about we all kip out down here slumber party style?" The squeal Penelope let out underneath his hand was all the response he needed.

As energetic as she was, Penelope was the first to nod off. Followed by Reid, who in his inebriated state, apparently ran out of useless facts to share. JJ succumbed 20 minutes later, head nodding forward in the middle of a discussion about the various uses of Twizzlers during sex. The conversation was just starting to get good too.

"And then there were two," Emily mumbled to herself as she pulled JJ to lie down from her position reclining against the couch. At her touch JJ turned to curl into Emily's left side pushing her into Reid on her right.

"A little help here," she called to Morgan who watched on in amusement.

"Why? You three seem mighty comfortable over there." Derek chuckled as he reached over to pull Emily up.

"Thanks," she paused and looked at him in curiosity. "Were you serious earlier?"

"Yeah. If you take a strawberry Twizzler and wrap it around...," he started.

"Woah! TMI! That isn't what I was talking about. I meant the whole making babies with a stranger thing. Do guys really think like that?" Prentiss questioned him as she lay down on her stomach with her head turned towards Morgan.

"It's not about making babies with a stranger, Princess. I'm not that much of a dog," he answered reclining on the floor. "And the need to procreate is a biological imperative. Find a healthy, attractive mate and start breeding. All that aside, for me personally, there would have to be an emotional connection for that. You'd have to be able to trust someone in order to raise a kid with them and frankly, that's impossible with someone you just met. Trust like that takes time."

Emily lay in silence pondering Derek's words. She wasn't sure what to make of what he said, but nosiness was getting the better of her. "Is there anyone you'd trust enough for that?"

As Derek opened his mouth to answer, he was interrupted by a disturbing gurgling sound followed by a wet splash and a moan.

"Ugh, guys? I think I'm sick," Reid moaned before he heaved again. Derek and Emily looked on in disgust. When he finished, Emily helped him up and into the bathroom while Derek woke up Penelope and JJ so they could clean up while he took care of the floor. As she rubbed Spencer's back while he prayed to the Porcelain Gods, Prentiss couldn't help but wonder what the answer to Derek's question could be. "_Maybe it's for the best,"_ she thought to herself.


End file.
